Egy Angyal Karjaiban
by YamadaKeiko
Summary: Egy rövidke történet Gaaráról és egy angyalról, akinek meg kell védenie Gaarát. Barátság és egy nagyon enyhe romantika.


Sötétedik… Már nem látni semmit. A Nap lenyugvott már, pedig még dél sincs. Sötét az ég. Fekete, mint a holló tolla. De miért? Miért történik mindez? Fekete az ég. De hol vannak róla a csillagok? Miért nem világítanak? Tán csak én lettem vak? Minden, mit valaha átéltem, minden, aminek valaha a része voltam, most látom. Újralátok mindent. Miért van ez? Miért történik velem ilyen? Nem érzem a testem súlyát. Nem érzem lelkem búját. Miért van ez? Körbenézek. A hollófekete ég egyre világosabb lesz. Tiszta kék már az ég. Nincs semmi rajta. Mi ez? Hol vagyok? Körülöttem fellegek táncolnak. Barátságosan lábam elé gurguláznak, mintha csak bukfencet hánynának. Mi ez? Miért történik ez? Hol vagyok? Mi történik velem? Hív a kis, gömbölyded felleg. Játszani akar. Hívogat. Rálépek. Érzem, barátságosan rám mosolyog, s csak ennyit súg:

- Ne félj, minden rendben van. Ne félj, itt biztonságban vagy,

Száll a felleg. Rajta állok. Meg se kottyan neki a testsúlyom. Elbír. Repülök. Repülök a hátán. Ismeretlen világba kalauzol, hol még nem jártam. Régi lakosként mutat meg nekem mindet. Miért van ez? Mi történik velem? Repülünk. A kék égbolt újra világosodik, míg hófehér nem lesz.

- Hol most voltál, az a fellegek birodalma – meséli a felleg. – Ott laknak az angyalok, kik rátok, emberekre vigyáznak.

Ránézek a kezemre. Eltöprengek. Ember vagyok? Vagy tán egy szörny? Ki ez a kéz? Az enyém, senki másé. Kié ez a hang, mit bent ilyen hangosan hallok? Az enyém, senki másé.

- Most hová megyünk? – kérdem én.

- Egy különleges angyalhoz – felelte a felleggyerek, és szállt velem tovább.

Repült a felleg. Én a hátán állok, és szemlélem a hófehér világot. Már minden fehér. Érzem, lassan már nem én vagyok. Vagy tán mégis? Tán mégis én vagyok én? És ki lehet ez a felleg által olyannyira szeretett és tisztelt angyal? Megállunk. Egy csodálatos égbe nyúló cseresznyefa áll a vaspántos hófehérre meszelt ajtó mellett. Virágzik a cseresznyefa. Ontja édes illatát. Nyílik az ajtó. Mindent eltölt a fény. A cseresznyefa virágszirmait letépi a szél. Az arcomba fújja mindet. Nem látok semmit. Megdörzsölöm szemem. Az ajtón át kilépett egy angyal. Sötétbarna haja lágyan omlott le egészen a háta közepéig. Szemei kékesszürke árnyalata az acélra emlékeztet. De mégsem oly rideg, mint egy katana pengéje. Benne csillog a megértés, a szeretet, a gondoskodás. Hófehér ruhája úgy ölelte át karcsú alakját, mintha égi selyem lenne az anyaga. Szárnyai csodálatosak, mint egy szabadon szárnyaló madáré. Nyakában egy különleges nyaklánc lóg: egy lótuszvirág, amit két árvácska ölel át. Füle mögött egy csodálatos virág ékeskedik. Rám néz az angyal. Karjait barátságosan felém nyújtja. Nem értem miért. Nem ismerem, mégis barátként fogad. Miért van ez? Mi történik velem?

- Jöjj, Sabaku no Gaara! – szólít angyali hangján. – Nem kell félned.

Tanácstalanul a felleggyerekre nézek. De az nem szól, csak mosolyog. Mintha ezzel is bíztatna. Lelépek róla az angyal elé. Hagyom, hogy karjai közé zárjon.

- Itt biztonságban vagy – beszéli az angyal. Mosolya bizalomra ösztökél. Mégsem merek bízni.

Tán ez egy álom? Tán élem az álmom? Szólni nem merek, megsérteni nem akarom. Az ölelés abbamarad. Az angyal barátságosan mosolyog.

- Ki vagy? Hogy kerülök ide? – szalad ki a számon.

A felleg elgurul játszani a társaihoz. A cseresznyefa újra virágozni kezd, s árnyékában fonott hintaágy emelkedik fel. Az angyal csak rámutat, s oda vezet. Leülünk. Ismét rám néz.

- Sabaku no Gaara, én Keiko vagyok – mutatkozik be.

- Honnan tudod a nevemet? – csodálkozom, hisz ezt kellett volna a legelején is kérdeznem.

- Sokat tudok rólad. Ismerem a szívedet, s annak minden egyes terhét. Ismerem lelked minden sóhaját.

- De miért?

- Én egy angyal vagyok, Gaara. Az angyal, aki téged óv. Az, kihez bármikor megtérhetsz, ha szíved úgy kívánja.

- És hogy kerülök ide hozzád?

- Az élet lángja testedben elaludt. Már nem ég. Lelked elhagyta tested, s hozzám szállt fel.

Jó tudni. Hát, ezért beszélt a felleg angyalokról. Ezért minden oly tiszta. De még mindig nem értem. Mi az, mi idáig eljuttatott? A sok harc? Az utolsó összecsapás? Miért? Miért? Miért vagyok holt? Hozzábújok az angyalhoz. Keiko a karjaival magához ölel. Megnyugtat. De mégis nem értem. Nem élek. Mégis oly fizikainak, oly kitapinthatónak érzem Keiko minden egyes tagját, mintha valós lény lenne. Érzem, miként az emlékek felszívódnak a testemben. Üresnek érzem magam. Valami hiányzik. Nem találtam még ekkora békét. Keiko angyal karjaiban szinte elfeledem földi mivoltomat, s a végtelenséget. Egy angyal karjaiban biztonságot találok…

- Visszajutok én még valaha is? – emelem fel a fejem. Halvány remény csillog a szemembe. Vágyom, hogy Keiko azt mondja, „igen", s újra az lehetek, aki vagyok.

- Az csakis a szíveden függ – feleli. – Ha van a földi világban olyan, ki érted bármit megtenne, akár barát, akár rokon, megteheti. De hinni kell. De mindenképp remélni.

Furcsa Keiko. Szemébe enyhe szomorúság vegyül. Tán nem akarja, hogy újra éljek? Miért látok könnyeket az acélkék szemekben? Az angyal nem lát másnak, csak egynek a sok közül. Számára én különleges vagyok. Mert engem bíztak rá. Számára én különleges vagyok. Nem a múlt miatt, de nem is a messzeség miatt. Számára én különleges vagyok. Nem a kazekagét látja, vagy bármi mást. Csak Sabaku no Gaarát, az embert. De hangot hallok. Nem az enyém. Ez másé. Egy fiúé. Ismerem. Hallottam már. A távolból hív. Felállok angyalomtól. S csak a hívó szót hallom, mi a nevem: Gaara.

- Hívnak – szólalok meg hosszabb némaság után.

- Akkor menjél. Ne maradj itt, hol nem tart itt semmi. Menj haza! A testvéreidhez, a népedhez! – szemében a szomorúság még nagyobb lesz.

Boldog szomorúság. Örül, de mégis szomorú. Legbelül nem akar elengedni, mégis tudja, ez a helyes út. Még egyszer utoljára megölel. Távolodni kezdünk egymástól… Már alig látom… Újra a kezem nézem. Az enyém, senki másé. Meglátom tükörképem.

- Én vagyok… - suttogom halkan.

- Gaara – fejezi be egy másik hang. A barát hangja, aki visszahívott. A barát hangja, akinek hála ismét élek. Uzumaki Naruto hangja.


End file.
